1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and corresponding method for obtaining a user's video viewing information and displaying the obtained user's viewing information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile/portable terminals may be divided to handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As the functions of such terminals have become diversified, the terminals are implemented as a multimedia player having complex functions, for example, capturing pictures or videos, playing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasts.
Accordingly, a user can view several videos such as a drama, movie, and music video using their mobile terminal. However, when a user stops viewing a video, it is difficult for the user to identify a viewed section and an unviewed section. Thus, the user has to play the video from the beginning and find the stopped section.